pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Muzykant
left Tylko kilka osób pamiętających Muzykanta wciąż żyje. Czas upomniał się o tych, którzy przetrwali tę długą noc i jestem pewien, że z ochotą udali się oni na spotkanie ze Stwórcą. Życie przybiera dziwny ton po nocy takiej, jak tamta. Ci, którzy pozostali: Bill Parker, Sara Carter, Sam Tannen, nie rozmawiają o tym. Sam ma szczęście. Kilka lat temu jego mózg zaczął zamieniać się w galaretę, teraz Sam ma problem z samodzielnym założeniem spodni. Udało mu się wcześniej uwolnić od wspomnień. Nie budzi się każdej nocy słysząc muzykę wciąż grającą w jego głowie i z łzami zasychającymi na policzkach. Muzykant przybył do Belle Carne z wielką pompą, jesienią 1956 roku. Właśnie skończyłem liceum i pracowałem jako magazynier w sklepie z artykułami metalowymi Handy’s Hardware. Właśnie tam byłem tego popołudnia, gdy Sara Carter wpadła do środka, sprawiając że dzwoneczek nad drzwiami rozbrzęczał się jak szalony. -George, musisz zobaczyć co się dzieje przy estradzie! Postawili tam gigantyczny namiot, a jakiś człowiek stoi przed nim i woła, jak na festynie! – Sara była zdyszana, z pewnością biegła całą drogę z parku, ulicą Główną. Jej włosy były rozwiane na wszystkie strony, a jedno pasmo przyczepiło jej się do czubka nosa. Zdmuchnęła je i czekała na moją reakcję. Przy Sarze zawsze czułem się jakbym musiał biec żeby ją dogonić. Miała wtedy w sobie mnóstwo niespożytej energii. Przestałem przestawiać gwoździe i powiedziałem: -Nic tam nie było kiedy szedłem tamtędy rano. Kiedy go ustawili? Wzruszyła szybko ramionami, w górę i w dół. – Nie wiem, teraz już stoi. Musisz zobaczyć tego faceta. Jest cały przebrany, od stóp do głów, a jak mówi! Mówić to on potrafi. Pomyślałem chwilę i spojrzałem na zegar. Dochodziła piąta, i tak miałem już skończyć pracę. – Dobra, chodźmy go zobaczyć. Sara uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i już jej nie było. Byłem pewien, że pobiegła zwołać resztę naszej paczki, tych, którzy wciąż mieszkali w naszym miasteczku. Większość zaraz po zakończeniu roku rozpierzchła się na cztery strony świata. Tylko garstka została w miasteczku i tylko garstka była świadkami tego tańca. Poszedłem w stronę estrady sam, nie czekając na innych. Sara pewnie już tam na nas czekała. Z Billem spotkałem się koło apteki, gdzie pracował obsługując automat z wodą sodową. -O co, do diabła, chodziło Sarze, George? Wpadła i wypadła, zanim mogłem ją o cokolwiek spytać. – Z Billa był spory chłopak, najwyższy (i najcięższy) w naszej klasie, więc kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem go w tym małym, spiczastym papierowym kapelusiku, które noszą pracownicy apteki („soda jerk”; przyp. tłum.), parsknąłem śmiechem. Bill nie lubi, kiedy ktoś się z niego śmieje, więc kiedy już zeszła mi śliwa spod oka, pilnowałem się żeby tego więcej nie robić. Mimo tego temperamentu, fajny z niego facet. Był też najlepszym graczem w szkolnej drużynie koszykówki, chociaż był też jednym z niewielu, których z niej wykopano. Rzucił innym graczem przez pół boiska. Na dodatek byli w tej samej drużynie. Bill twierdzi, że ten drugi chłopak wbił mu łokieć w brzuch. To musiał być przypadek, nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego celowo. Szliśmy razem ulicą. Bill palił papierosa – to nawyk, który dał mu się we znaki w 1995 roku, kiedy trzeba było mu usunąć prawe płuco. Doszliśmy do końca ulicy głównej, przecięliśmy ulicę Buchanana i weszliśmy do parku. W zwykły dzień mogliby zobaczyć estradę usadowioną na wzgórzu pośrodku parku. Latem odbywały się tam koncerty: pokazy szkolnej orkiestry, chór kościelny śpiewający pieśni i takie tam. Kiedyś kilku chłopaków z liceum założyło całkiem niezły zespół grający rockabilly, ale komisja do spraw parku wydała zarządzenie zakazujące grania tam rock’n’rolla. Wiecie, małe miasteczko. Ale teraz stał tam olbrzymi, wyblakły żółty namiot zasłaniający estradę, taki jak w cyrku, albo jak te stawiane kiedyś przez kaznodziejów, kiedy chcieli głosić Słowo Boże, a przy okazji zarobić trochę grosza. Przed namiotem zebrał się już spory tłum, a kiedy podeszliśmy z Billem bliżej, mogliśmy usłyszeć tego faceta, o którym mówiła Sara. Rzeczywiście, brzmiał jak zawodowy krzykacz. Bill i ja ruszyliśmy szybciej ścieżką prowadzącą do namiotu. Przepchnęliśmy się przez tłum w stronę, gdzie znajdował się ten człowiek. -Chodźcie wszyscy, już niedługo, już niedługo, będziemy się dziś w nocy świetnie bawić, o tak, ŚWIETNIE bawić. Będziemy śpiewać, będziemy tańczyć, OBIECUJĘ, a Muzykant zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic! Nadal nie mogliśmy go zobaczyć, ludzie nam zasłaniali. Wyglądało to tak, jakby całe miasto przyszło zobaczyć Muzykanta. Bill pociągnął mnie za rękaw i wskazał coś palcem. Spojrzałem w tę stronę i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. To był wielebny Harper, miejscowy pastor. Jak żyję, nie widziałem by ktoś wygłaszał kazania z taką mocą i zapałem jak on. Harper mówił o złu płynącym z grzechu: grzechu picia, palenia tytoniu i marihuany, kłamstwa, a przede wszystkim grzechu tańca. A mimo to stał tu, w kolejce do namiotu, bo na pewno nie wygłaszał kazania. Pomachaliśmy mu, Bill ręką, w której trzymał papierosa, a stary pastor zrobił się czerwony jak Morze Czerwone, odwrócił się i odszedł. Bill i ja wyszczerzyliśmy do siebie zęby i szliśmy dalej w stronę wejścia i w stronę Muzykanta. Wreszcie udało nam się przecisnąć przez tłum i zobaczyliśmy go. Stał na starej drewnianej skrzyni pełnej drzazg i wyglądającej jakby miała zaraz załamać się pod jego stopami. Obok, na trawie leżał czarny futerał na skrzypce ze złotym obramowaniem. Wydawał się stary, starszy niż skrzynia, starszy niż miasteczko. Wyglądał, jakby pochodził z dawnych czasów. Był kościsty i kanciasty, wyglądał jak w całości zbudowany z kolan i łokci. Wysoki i patykowaty, kiwał się i podskakiwał w rytm własnych słów. Miał na sobie marynarkę w biało-czerwone pasy i wyglądał jakby należał do kwartetu wokalnego („barbershop quartet”; przyp. tłum.). Słomkowy kapelusz na jego głowie ciągle przesuwały w przód i w tył jego dłonie o długich palcach. Sześciu palcach. Aż podskoczyłem zaskoczony, kiedy to zauważyłem. Czytałem gdzieś, że ludziom zdarza się rodzić z sześcioma palcami, ale przeczytać o czymś a zobaczyć to na własne oczy to dwie różne rzeczy. Jego oczy błyszczały, jakby zaraz miały z nich strzelić błękitne błyskawice kiedy tak mówił, a z jego białych zębów niemal leciały iskry. I ani na chwilę nie przestawał mówić. Nie nabierał oddechu, nie zadawał pytań, nic. Tylko wciąż trajkotał, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. -Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze, już niedługo, już naprawdę niedługo, o tak. Jesteście gotowi by tańczyć? Jesteście gotowi by śpiewać? Bo ja jestem gotów by grać na skrzypcach, o tak, o tak. Mam przy sobie skrzypce i jestem gotów, by grać. Gotów sprawić, żeby struny ZAŚPIEWAŁY, dacie wiarę? Klasnął w dłonie, i to była najdłuższa pauza, jaką zrobił. Sara i Sam znaleźli nas w tłumie i podeszli do nas. Sara trąciła mnie w bok i powiedziała: -A nie mówiłam? Powinien pracować w cyrku, zapraszając na pokaz kobiety z brodą, czy coś. Sam kiwnął nam głową na powitanie, przez co jego okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa i musiał je popchnąć na miejsce. Był tak wysoki jak Bill, ale nie aż tak potężnie zbudowany. W naszej grupie pełnił rolę mózgowca. Ktoś taki, jak on jest potrzebny, na przykład żeby podpowiedzieć jak rozebrać samochód dyrektora na części, a potem złożyć z powrotem pośrodku sali gimnastycznej. Nie żebyśmy kiedykolwiek coś takiego zrobili. -Co on tak zachwala? – spytał Sam. -Najwyraźniej taniec. – odparłem. -A ile on kosztuje? Muzykant chyba to usłyszał, bo powiedział: -Ile kosztuje, pytacie? Cóż, nie kosztuje dolara, ani ćwiartkę, ani dziesięć centów. Bo nie kosztuje was nic, tylko wejdźcie do środka i tańczcie do muzyki całą noc. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Nieźle. Darmowa muzyka i miejsce do tańczenia? Wtedy w miasteczku nie było zbyt wiele rozrywek, nadal nie ma. To było niemal zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. Muzykant przestał mówić, co wydało się prawie cudem. Sięgnął głęboko do kieszeni, wyjął złoty zegarek i sprawdził czas. I uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że chyba pokazał wszystkie zęby. Włożył zegarek z powrotem do kieszeni i powiedział: -Kochani, czas na taniec, więc wchodźcie do środka. Wchodźcie wszyscy, bo czas by taniec się rozpoczął.- To powiedziawszy, zeskoczył ze skrzyni, złapał ją i skrzypce i wbiegł do namiotu. Sara, Bill Sam i ja prawie zostaliśmy stratowani kiedy tłum ruszył do środka, ale udało nam się wejść jako pierwsi. Kiedy rozsunęliśmy zasłony przy wejściu stanęliśmy jak wryci, ale szybko zostaliśmy wepchnięci do środka. Wnętrze było olbrzymie. Pod nogami mieliśmy parkiet, który wyglądał na zrobiony z dębu, bardzo, bardzo ciemnego dębu, wypolerowanego by lśnił jak lustro. Przy słupach namiotu były przywieszone świeczniku, a kiedy spojrzałem w górę, nie mogłem zobaczyć sufitu, który tonął w ciemności. Czułem się jakbym patrzył w bezgwiezdne nocne niebo, kiedy nawet księżyc nie śmie pokazać twarzy. Tłum pchał nas dalej, do środka wlewało się coraz więcej ludzi. Nie byli to tylko młodzi. Była tam pani Crenshaw, nasza nauczycielka angielskiego z trzeciej klasy liceum, która była koło pięćdziesiątki. Był dyrektor, pan Hoskins. Był też stary, dobry wielebny Harper, który wciąż wyglądał jakby był zawstydzony, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Cholera, naprawdę zebrało się całe miasteczko. Był nawet burmistrz z żoną, rozmawiał z szefem policji. Wkrótce wszyscy byli już w środku i szum rozmów był niemal ogłuszający. Zaczęło się robić gorąco, było mi ciasno i trochę klaustrofobicznie. Wszyscy rozglądaliśmy się za Muzykantem, żeby zobaczyć gdzie się podział. Nikt nie spojrzał w górę, więc nie zauważyliśmy go aż do pierwszego pociągnięcia smyczkiem. Siedział na środkowym filarze namiotu, na małej drewnianej platformie, jakieś sześć metrów nad podłogą. Nie wiem jak tam się dostał, bo z pewnością nie było tam żadnej drabiny. Siedział z nogami zwisającymi poza krawędź platformy, w jednej ręce trzymał skrzypce, a w drugiej smyczek. Były one zrobione z tego samego rodzaju ciemnego drewna co podłoga i lśniły w świetle świec jak żywe. Niemal zacząłem wątpić, że skrzypce potrzebują Muzykanta by grać. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko, podskoczył i stanął na nogi. Wszyscy westchnęli ze zdziwienia, bojąc się, że skoczy między nich. I wtedy zaczął grać. Sprawił, że struny zaśpiewały. Nigdy nie słyszałem żeby ktoś tak grał przedtem ani potem i codziennie dziękuję za to Bogu. Powietrze wokół nas trzaskało i lśniło. Muzyka rozluźniała ciało i wstrząsała umysłem. Potrzeba ruchu powstała głęboko w nas, przeniknęła nas aż do szpiku kości. Złapałem Sarę za ręce i zaczęliśmy tańczyć, wszyscy inni zrobili to samo. Niektórzy z partnerami, niektórzy sami. Niektórzy tańczyli fokstrota, inni walca, a jeszcze inni twista. Tańczyliśmy, kręciliśmy się, pląsaliśmy, wywijaliśmy. Minąłem wielebnego Harpera, który niezdarnie tańczył z Eloise Grendel, starą wojującą katoliczką. Zobaczyłem żonę burmistrza tańczącą walca z Danem Adamsem, jednym ze strażaków. Kręciłem się z Sarą, rozpychając się i wpadając na ludzi dookoła. Było gorąco i robiło się coraz goręcej, więc wkrótce w powietrzu unosił się zapach spoconych ciał. Było mi słabo, ale wciąż tańczyliśmy, tańczyliśmy bez przerwy. Po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, że Muzykant śpiewa, ale w języku, którego nie znałem. Górował nad nami, stojąc na tej platformie, sprawiając, że skrzypce śpiewały. Jego smyczek unosił się i opadał, przesuwał w przód, w tył i na boki. Grał tak, jak mówił. Żadnych przerw, tylko szaleńcza powódź melodii, a jego język formował słowa, których nie powinno się wypowiadać na tym świecie. Potrząsnąłem głową kiedy zakręciłem się z Sarą i zauważyłem, że moje nogi się zmęczyły. Bolały mnie stopy i zaczynało mnie kłuć w dole pleców. Spojrzałem na zegarek i dotarło do mnie, że tańczymy już całą godzinę. Jeszcze raz potrząsnąłem głową, próbując pozbyć się uczucia senności, które zasnuwało mi umysł jak mgła, nie pozwalając mi myśleć. -Saro. – odchrząknąłem. Udało mi się tylko szepnąć. Mój język wydawał się ciężki. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz: -Saro. – tym razem głośniej, ale ona nie odpowiedziała i wciąż tańczyliśmy. Potrząsnąłem nią, ale nie zareagowała. Wciąż nią potrząsałem, dopóki nie zorientowałem się, że robię to w rytm muzyki. Więc spróbowałem się zatrzymać. I nie mogłem. Nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Pod tą mgłą w mojej głowie zacząłem się bać. Zacząłem zauważać twarze innych ludzi. Zobaczyłem ich przerażenie. Twarz wielebnego Harpera była jeszcze czerwieńsza niż przedtem. Pot ciekł mu z czoła, ale wciąż tańczył w kółko i w kółko z panią Grendel, której głowa kiwała się bezwładnie na boki. Zemdlała, ale jej stopy wciąż się poruszały. Minęliśmy Billa, który tańczył z Susie Watkins i zobaczyłem, jak Susie rozgląda się z przerażeniem na boki, ale Bill ruszał głową w takt muzyki, a jego szkliste oczy nie patrzyły na nic konkretnego. Muzykant śmiał się ze swojej grzędy i wciąż grał, wystukując stopą rytm. Jego oczy lśniły w tym ciemnym, dusznym miejscu. Błyszczały w ciemności, a światło odbijało się od smyczka z każdym jego ruchem. Usłyszałem krzyk i obróciłem głowę by zobaczyć jak jakaś kobieta upada na podłogę, trzymając się za nogę. Złapał ją skurcz. Zazdrościłem jej. Mogła przestać. Mogła odpocząć. Moje nogi były jak z drewna, a ból w plecach pogłębił się. Wtedy jej partner stanął na jej kostce i nawet z drugiego końca sali usłyszałem chrzęst. Wciąż tańczył, jego oczy były puste i bez wyrazu. Kobieta znów krzyknęła i próbowała się odczołgać, lecz zamiast tego zaczęła się podnosić. Znów zaczęła tańczyć, stając całym ciężarem ciała na złamanej kostce. Znów i znów i znów. Odwróciłem wzrok, ale nie mogłem przestać słyszeć jak płacze. Muzyka grała. Znów spojrzałem na zegarek, minęły już trzy godziny. Nie poddaliśmy się. Nie złamaliśmy. Utrzymywaliśmy to samo tempo, co skrzypce. Przeklęte skrzypce. Wystukiwaliśmy rytm butami o podłogę. Nieważne były pękające pęcherze na stopach. Nieważne połamane palce u nóg czy kostki. Nieważny był ból tkwiący głęboko w kręgosłupie, który nie chciał odejść. Nieważne słabe serca i kontuzjowane kolana. Utrzymywaliśmy gorączkowe tempo jak jeden organizm: kiwające się, tupiące, podskakujące stworzenie o wspólnym umyśle. W pewnym momencie umarł wielebny Harper. Widziałem, jak to się stało. Podtrzymywał omdlałą panią Grendel (której stopy wciąż poruszały się w rytm muzyki), kiedy nagle ją upuścił. A potem upadł na podłogę. Drgnął raz, jego stopy wystukały szybkie staccato i znieruchomiał. Pani Grendel wstała i tańczyła dalej. Obserwowałem Harpera tańcząc, próbowałem zobaczyć czy oddycha. Nie oddychał. Przysięgam, że nie. Ale i tak wstał. Był martwy, ale wstał i znów zaczął tańczyć. Odwrócił się by na mnie spojrzeć i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu Muzykanta. Jego oczy były czerwone, wypełnione krwią z czegoś, co pękło w jego mózgu. Patrzyłem, jak pojedyncza czerwona łza spływa po jego policzku. Zamknąłem oczy i tańczyłem dalej. Harper nie był ostatni. Pewnie nie był też pierwszy. Starzy i chorzy odpadali. Wycieńczenie, zawały serca, krwotoki wewnętrzne – umierali. A potem wstawali i tańczyli dalej, z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Minąłem Sama z Lizzie. Sam w którymś momencie musiał zgubić okulary. Jego oczy rzucały spojrzeniami na wszystkie strony, straszliwie przytomne. Spojrzałem na jego nogę i zobaczyłem końcówkę złamanej kości wystającą z dziury w jego dżinsach. Zostawiał za sobą ślad krwi, a kiedy się zakręcił, obryzgał nią ludzi dookoła. Stawał na tej złamanej nodze, kręcił się na niej, skakał. Wszystko w rytm skrzypiec. Noc mijała. Pamiętam, że stanąłem na czymś i zorientowałem się, że właśnie zmiażdżyłem prawą dłoń pani Dempsey. Leżała na plecach na podłodze. Cały czas ktoś po niej deptał. Widziałem nawet odcisk buta na jej brzuchu. W jej głowie była dziura, klatka piersiowa pod sukienką była zapadnięta. A ona wciąż próbowała wstać i tańczyć. Zapach krwi zmieszał się z zapachem potu. Nie mogłem oddychać. Powietrze było gęste, a dookoła słyszałem płacz i krzyki, ale nie zagłuszały one muzyki ani śpiewu Muzykanta. I wtedy muzyka ucichła. Zrobiłem jeszcze jeden krok i stanąłem w miejscu. Spojrzałem na platformę. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy, zadzierając głowy do góry. Sprawdzał swój zegarek kieszonkowy. -Dobrze, kochani! To wszystko na dziś! Taniec się skończył i nadszedł ranek. Możecie iść jeśli jesteście w stanie chodzić, a powinniście iść szybko, bo Muzykant już znika. Staliśmy tam jak zaskoczone bydło. A potem ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Nikt nie biegł, bo nikt nie był w stanie. To cud, że w ogóle mogliśmy chodzić. Sara wyprzedziła mnie i wyszła, ale ja zostałem z tyłu. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem. Zobaczyłem przynajmniej dwadzieścia osób, które wciąż tam stały. Był wśród nich Harper. Wszyscy się uśmiechali, a ich oczy były puste. Nie zamierzali wychodzić. -Wychodź już, przyjacielu, Muzykant ma czego chciał, ale chętnie weźmie i ciebie, jeśli będziesz się ociągał. – spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, jak się uśmiecha. A potem odwróciłem się do niego tyłem i wyszedłem z namiotu. Kiedy znów spojrzałem za siebie, namiot zniknął, razem z ludźmi w środku. To właśnie się wydarzyło. Inni o tym nie mówią, albo udają, że to się nie stało. Nieważne, że dwadzieścia jeden osób zniknęło tej nocy, łącznie z żoną burmistrza. Oni wolą o tym nie myśleć. Razem z Sarą zabraliśmy Sama do szpitala w sąsiednim hrabstwie, z dala od ludzi, którzy wiedzieli co się stało. Amputowano mu tam nogę. Przedtem Sam był cichą osobą, a potem stał się jeszcze cichszy, podejmując się dziwnych prac, które mógł wykonywać jednonogi. Teraz prawie wcale się nie rusza, tylko siedzi na werandzie z laską położoną w poprzek na kolanach i masuje kikut. Mówi, że dokucza mu w zimne noce. I ciepłe noce. W mokre i suche też. Bill wyjechał i zaciągnął się do armii, został tam na tyle długo by walczyć w Wietnamie i dostał mnóstwo medali. Wrócił i zaczął pić – jeśli ktoś chce go znaleźć, najpierw szuka go w barze Eddiego Dixona. Ale nieważne jak bardzo jest pijany, nigdy nie wspomina tamtej nocy. Potem rzadko widywaliśmy Sarę. Poradziła sobie najlepiej, ale zawsze taka była. Wyjechała i poszła do college’u, ale tak jak Bill wróciła do Belle Carne. Uczy angielskiego w liceum. A ja zostałem, harując w sklepie z artykułami metalowymi. Przez jakiś czas byłem jego właścicielem, ale teraz nie mam już za wiele do roboty. Czasem siedzę z Samem na werandzie, rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Ale nie za często. Bo jeśli się zasiedzę, zostanę zbyt długo, widzę jak oczy Sama robią się szkliste za tymi okularami jak denka od butelek i Sam zamyka się w sobie. I kiedy słyszę, jak zaczyna nucić piosenkę, włosy na karku stają mi dęba a na ramionach pojawia mi się gęsia skórka. I zaczynam wystukiwać rytm stopą na drewnianej podłodze werandy, a na twarzy Sama pojawia się wielki, szeroki uśmiech. Uśmiech Muzykanta. _________________________________________________________________________________ Napisany przez Gravity. Skopiowany w celu rozpowszechniania tej pasty. Kategoria:Opowiadania